Talk:Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-4141313-20181229085742
Seeing the debates over Pyrrha's death below but not wanting this to be swallowed up by it, I will give my opinions on Pyrrha's death after three years of thinking on it. Pyrrha's death was necessary, but nonetheless bordeline suicidal. Pyrrha's death was what ultimately got RNJR to move out to Mistral, due to having a personal grudge against Cinder, something that probably wouldn't have happened had she lived. She also set into motion Jaune's desire to actually get good, both with his training and ultimately unlocking his semblance, as Weiss nearly suffering a similar fate is what sparked it to awaken. Now, for that matter, the way Pyrrha died was a suicidal move on her part. She tried to confront Cinder on her own, after she'd just killed Ozpin, and Pyrrha sent Jaune away to get Glynda while she delayed Cinder. Now, the suicidal part is thinking she could do anything to really delay Cinder, and assuming cinematic time wasn't in play (Such as Frieza saying Namek would blow up in five minutes before being stretched out for a dozen episodes), then Pyrrha only held Cinder off for roughly five minutes. In addition, entrusting Jaune with calling Glynda, after having kissed him and shoved him in a rocket locker and pretty much telegraphing to him she was gonna fight Cinder, was a dumb move. Jaune is an emotional person, so thinking he'd do the smart thing and call Glynda after sending him into an emotional spiral was a dumb move. What she should have done if she was deadset on sacrificing herself, was make sure he call Glynda first, then kissed him and sent him flying. Now, the smart decision in all this would have been to not try and confront Cinder at all, and gone with Jaune to call Glynda, considering she only bought a miniscule amount of time for them. ''"But some time is better than no time", ''It would be, provided the time actually amounted to anything and put at the least a hindrance into Cinder's plot. Pyrrha lasted roughly five minutes against Cinder, after that Ruby SEW'd Cinder and petrified the Wyvern, but that still did little aside from cripple Cinder, as Ruby shortly passed out after, the Wyvern still attracted Grimm to the tower, and the CCT still fell. In that sense, Pyrrha's sacrifice was in vain. Now, I won't blame Pyrrha or the writers for this move, cause while in normal circumstances it would seem OOC for Pyrrha, in this particular moment, it was in character. Half of Volume 3 had been devoted to showcasing Pyrrha spiraling out of control, the stress of being the new Fall Maiden pushing her to her limit, culminating in her sending Jaune crashing into a pillar on reflex, the emotional turmoil from accidentally killing Penny, nearly watching Jaune die to Cinder, and being given the responsibilty of making sure Beacon Tower didn't fall. There is little chance she'd be rational during all this. It's just that in retrospect, the move she made was nothing short of a senseless suicide, and had she been in her right mind, she'd have realized that too. As for whether she can be revived at all? No, I don't think she can. I used to think she could, but thinking on it for so long enlightened me to the fact she can't. From a writing perspective, Pyrrha's role in the story is over. To bring her back would undermine the motivations of some of the cast, and make her death truly pointless. In addition, unlike Penny who has a plausible way to cheat death, being a robot and all, Pyrrha doesn't. The only concrete way seen to resurrect the dead is through the Brother Gods, something even they didn't like to do without reason. (Though I maintain GoL reviving Ozma after going on about not doing it is a hypocritical move) Plus, they're not on Remnant anymore, and have no more reason to meddle in its affairs. (Unless they want to be absolute dicks again and revive Pyrrha as part of some ''experiment, ''but even that's reaching.) The Maiden power debate doesn't work either. Pyrrha being tied the powers would require the powers had merged with her. The powers are explicitely said to be tied to a persons Aura, their soul. So for Pyrrha to have them, they'd have to be bound to her soul. And since we witnessed Cinder claim the rest of the Fall Maiden powers, had Pyrrha truly been bound to even a fraction of the powers, that fraction of her ''soul ''would have been torn out. It's why Amber was in a coma to begin with, since Cinder stole half the power, she stole half of Amber's soul, and its kinda hard to live with half a soul. And since Pyrrha could still move and fight, I don't believe she lost a portion of her soul. The only thing I can't explain is Ruby dreaming of Pyrrha and Cinder's conversation, considering she wasn't present at or within hearing distance of it. Maybe she was able to hear it, but I'm more likely to chalk it up to Merry not realizing Ruby shouldn't be able to hear it. Though, this also doesn't prove the Maiden debate, as Ruby has no reason to have any of the Fall Powers in her. If it was tied to the Maiden debate, then ''Cinder ''would have been the one hearing voices. So, in short, Pyrrha's death was necessary, albeit recklessly suicidal, and her resurrection is nigh-impossible.